Roundabout
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: Roundabout - Not saying what is meant clearly and directly; circulatory. 50 themed drabble set. rating raging from K-T. Main couple kakasaku, will have other couples.
1. Unshakable

Roundabout

Word: Unshakable

Definition: strongly felt or unable to be changed.

Word count: 150

Paring: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Rating: K+

--------

If asked, randomly of course, what word would define her ex-sensei, Sakura would have to stop and actually ponder for a moment.

After her brief moment of being stumped, the Haruno would answer simply, "Unshakable."

It was known throughout the Fire country that Hatake Kakashi, Legendary Copy-nin, held an unyielding loyalty for Konohagakure, and would stop at nothing to protect those most important to him.

Yet, what was not known, only noted by Sakura mind you, was his undying devotion to her.

Sakura really understood this once when she returned home from an exhausting and strenuous day at the hospital only to find the ever-feared Hatake in her kitchen cooking. Something came over her at that precise moment and she marched straight over to him, grabbed the front of the (pink) apron, and kissed him.

Yeah, that night she really did find out just how unshakable her lover really was.

-------

_Authors note: I do not like this drabble… But it had to be written to start the other ones. I knew if I could get through the first one then I could over come the other ones that will be coming along over the summer. I've been wanting to do a drabble set for a while now, and now that school is over for the summer I can finally get to it heh. Thanks._

_Evelyn_


	2. Everything

Roundabout

Word: Everything

Definition: All things of importance; a great deal

Word count: 150

Paring: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Rating: K+

-----------

To me he was more than just a weapon; another pawn to be moved to the front lines.

This man was what kept me hoping, kept me trusting. He took my breath away and gave me a reason, purpose, to look to the future and not wallow in the past. This man stood by me and I was moved by him.

He was my light, the place I knew I could find peace again.

A strength that kept me running forward when I knew – I was slowing down, turning back, it was inevitable – for sure that if I didn't have him I would stop, I would break.

He had calmed the storm raging in my heart and held me in his strong, warm, _always so warm, _arms.

Before I knew what had happened, this man, this enigma, had become everything most dear to me.

Everything.

Yeah, he is my everything.

--------

_Authors Note: Man, I had meant for this one to be funny, but I ended up listening to a song called 'Everything' by Lifehouse and I was struck with this story! Anyway, I like how this one turned out much more than the last one. _

_Please send me your comments! They brighten my day (good or bad) and always make me want to write more. _

_Evelyn _


	3. Amiable

Roundabout

Word: Amiable

Definition: having or displaying a friendly and pleasant manner

Word count: 371

Paring: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Rating: T

----------

A girl of nearly one and twenty, sat, agitated for the most part, at her desk. Her back was hunched over and her short hair was chaotically thrown into a bun atop her head.

She was working arduously on a report that was due exceedingly soon, much to her charging.

Without warning, a loud knock resonated throughout her most humble abode, as she has of late come to call it.

Jumping from her place, the young woman made haste for the door all the while rubbing the stiffness from her back caused from her long and strenuous hours working on the inane paperwork.

"Ah! Hatake-san, how wonderful for you to call upon me at such a hour," Said she as the woman opened the door to find her old friend, and lover, standing with his hands, lazily, in the pockets of his black pants.

"You've been reading those stupid English books again, haven't you?"

"My dear Hatake-san, I do not know what you speak of," she replied, laughing, as she retreated into her apartment, the tall silver haired man following after.

"Oh really," said he as they both sat on the couch, "Then what's with the –san?"

"Really, my love, it is not proper for a young and amiable lady, such as myself, to go around addressing gentlemen by their given names," she retorted with a look of false astonishment on her face.

"Amiable?" the man looked at her with his lone, lidded eye.

"Yes, amiable."

He snorted which was followed by a deep laugh. The man took Sakura's hand and brought it to his covered lips.

"Sakura, when have you ever been 'amiable'?"

"Do not laugh at me Hatake-san!"

"Kakashi."

"I will not call you any such thing Hatake-san, and stop with your vexing and insufferable laughter!"

"Kakashi."

"Do not tempt me so, sir, you will not like the consequences'!"

"Is that anyway for a 'amiable' lady to talk?"

"I will kill you…"

"Sakura?"

"What you asinine?"

"I ardently admire and love you."

"Oh shut up…" she laughed.

And before the 'amiable' lady Sakura could talk any further, Kakashi soundly kissed her and all thoughts of the English country and the works of Jane Austen were pushed from her thoughts.

----------

_Authors Note: Okay, so this one is a little longer than a drabble, but I was sorta having fun with it!! I was reading Persuasion by Jane Austen and for some reason this popped up. It was fun to write and I pray it was fun for you to read._

_Evelyn_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Austens novels nor Naruto._


End file.
